Spring Nicht
by Rasha013
Summary: In every kind of competition winning is important but not the most important, for Naruto it was the feeling that counted, too bad Sasuke didn’t think that way anymore. NaruSasuNaru Xgames inspired


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, and I don't make any money with this fanfiction.

* * *

**Summary:** In every kind of competition winning is important but not the most important, for Naruto it was the feeling that counted, too bad Sasuke didn't think that way anymore.

* * *

**Warning:** shonen ai, angst, drama? and my attempt at writing something with a plot

* * *

**AN aka "the history of the fic":** Um, *grins* Bwahahahahaha~ I did it. I remember this one day... during the summer I think, it was August, I think... well, the point - my favourite stalker asked the writer to write something and the writer said okay, because it was nice to write something beside the porn that was all the writer could think about. So then, the writer started writing that, but with all the things going on and all the handsome French men staying in the writer's town, the writer kinda stopped the production and then a few days ago, the writer started writing it again. And it's done~ 8D

This is like interesting, I mean, it is K/T rated. It has nothing pervy, just cursing. I like to think I did a good job, but Naruto and Sasuke's relationship is just... off.

And... not betad, so there are probably mistakes, like wrong words. Sorry.

* * *

**To:** the favourite stalker (aka Akira)

**From:** the writer

* * *

**Spring Nicht**

* * *

The reflector lights around him were bright in the corners of his eyes. They were almost blinding. If he hadn't had his helmet, he surely wouldn't see his goal. His goal.

The hands, clad in leather, gripped the handlebars a little tighter. Sasuke swallowed the lump in his throat and stepped on the gas pedal. His bike hummed in response. The sound sent shivers down his spine. It was that raw sound that brought excitement in his blood. It was what he needed.

Sasuke licked his lips and bit his tongue as he watched the dirty road in front of him. The height of the bar could be called high, but for Sasuke, and other like him, it was piece of cake. He smirked and released the clutch.

Not even a second passed and he was already just a blur hurrying towards the jumping ramp. The audience around him cheered, and he jumped. He rose high in the air. In one second he was holding the bike's handlebars and in the other his arms and his legs were raised in the air. He manoeuvred his body to fly in a cross-like position. The adrenaline rushed through though his blood, as he floated above his bike.

People were watching, cheered him, screaming his name.

He loved it.

The jump was nearing its end and he returned to sit on his bike. The landing was rough, but he managed it. He did it with only one hand. His front tyre was the first that touched the ground. The acceleration pushed him further, he was going fast. He stabilised his motorcycle and took a wild turn, lifting the dust of the ground in the process.

The public screamed, a sound pleasant to his ear.

"And that was the last jump from the one Uchiha Sasuke. Let's see what the judges think about this jump..." A voice said through the big speakers and Sasuke looked at the little box where the commentators were situated. They continued saying things but Sasuke didn't listen to them anymore because all the people around him, congratulating him on his achievement.

He smirked. He was finally better than him, he surpassed him. The victory was sweet.

* * *

The sun was shining and there was almost no wind, a perfect day for training. A blonde man ran his hand through his hair as he watched his orange—with red flames, courtesy of his older brother—Honda CR 250 stand parked next to the fence. It was a nice bike. His best bike, his baby. Lucy was her name. Oh, how he loved her.

When he got to her, he was handed a helmet by his friend. Naruto looked at the sliver-haired man and took his black helmet, muttering "Thanks Kakashi." The man nodded and Naruto put the helmet on. He straddled the bike and stepped on the pedal.

He accelerated, and even if there was no wind, the air kept hitting his helmet and his body. He loved it. The road was dirty, and he tried to drive without lifting too much dirt but it still clouded his vision. It was okay anyway, he liked a challenge... because Uzumaki Naruto never backed down from a challenge.

He grinned behind his mask and drove.

He drove fast even though he needed to turn right. He turned, almost slipped but continued driving. There was one ramp in front of him, he added some more gas and drove right in the middle. When he jumped, he felt as if he left this world and was somewhere else. He felt no restriction, he felt free.

It was time to do some stunts, Naruto hooked his legs under the handlebars and reached up as if he was standing. He even spread his arms and then put one on his hip and saluted with the other.

He was grinning the whole time.

His time in the air was getting thin, so he unhooked his legs and sat back down. He gripped the handles as he hit the ground. The landing was good, but not the best, he could've done better. The acceleration was incredible, he was so fast, he didn't manage to turn so he kept going straight to the next ramp. He was in the air again.

This time he gripped the handles and hooked his feet under the handlebars. Then, he brought his knees to his chest. In one swift movement, he twisted his back so he was able to look at his back fender upside-down.

It was complicated, his heart was pounding in his chest. It was long ago since he felt so good.

Again, it was time to land. He pulled his legs back and unhooked his feet, he sat back down to his seat. He landed, only holding the handles with one hand. He was getting better at this.

The landing was better, Naruto had better control over his bike. It made him happy, to be able to do it again. He drove, he practised turning, he practised some of his other jumps too. The last round was the best, that turn he did was a real adrenaline boost.

Naruto landed on the ground, and just to boast he was holding the handlebars with only one hand. His other was in the air, and he yelled "Woohoo!" at the top of his lungs. His back arched and he stretched his arms.

"Naruto!" Someone yelled his name and he remembered he wasn't alone.

Naruto looked to where Kakashi called him, and sat back, slowly driving to him. He stopped and got off of his bike. He took off his helmet and shook his head, making his hair stand in the air even more. He placed the helmet on the seat, and looked at Kakashi who said nothing but just motioned with his hand for Naruto to follow him.

"What's up?" The smiling Naruto said as he followed Kakashi to a little bar stand next to the racing stadium. He walked around his bike, and down the road to the bar. Kakashi was already there, and held the glass cup for Naruto. Naruto snorted at the sudden niceness. "No really, what's up?" Naruto asked with more interest.

"Oh, nothing nothing... just sit down." Kakashi said and pointed at the bench for Naruto to sit down and Naruto did so. Kakashi sighed and sat down as well. This was getting creepier and creepier, Naruto thought.

"So you wanna tell me what's this about?" Naruto asked as he drank his water, which tasted pretty well on his dry throat.

"Naruto, I got a call from Jiraiya." Kakashi said, his voice was dramatic. Naruto's eyes widened and he just looked down.

"And...?" He asked in a small voice. He hadn't heard form Jiraiya in a long time, he wondered what was this about. It had to be important for Jiraiya to call Kakashi.

"Well, three years passed since the last time you raced, he wondered if you thought about getting back to racing." Kakashi said as if it weren't such a big deal. He tried to keep his voice neutral, but Naruto could hear he was struggling. Kakashi knew, he knew what Naruto thought about that, and yet he still asked. Naruto couldn't believe it.

"No." Naruto said, his voice was cold as ice.

"Naruto..." Kakashi began, but Naruto stopped his by accidentally hitting the table with his knees when he tried to get away. "Just listen to me for a second!" Kakashi exclaimed, feeling quite frustrated.

"No! I told you already!" Naruto yelled and tried to walk away.

"I never knew you were a quitter Naruto."

Those words stopped Naruto in his tracks. The anger that was building up in him was suddenly so close to erupting. Naruto turned around slowly, and looked directly in Kakashi's eyes. He spoke with a voice Kakashi never wanted to hear again; "Do. Not. Talk. About. Me. As. If. You. Know. Everything. I'm not Sasuke." With that, Naruto walked away and left a distraught Kakashi behind him.

Kakashi stood there, with his mouth gaping. That was unexpected. And unnecessary, in his opinion. If Naruto didn't want to go back, he could have just said so. Kakashi mused in his mind.

* * *

**3 Years Ago**

* * *

They weren't anywhere special, but it was special to them. It was their playground, and their only. Sasuke was sitting on the ground, resting while Naruto still jumped around on his bike. Sasuke found that amusing, but he enjoyed it. He was happy when Naruto was happy, and Naruto was absolutely enjoying himself. Sasuke was doing the same until a moment ago. The difference between he and Naruto was that, he knew when to stop.

Naruto ran pass him, his wheels lifted the dirt and dust, making a tail of dust behind him. It looked amazing, Naruto's orange bike fit in the brownish-golden sand perfectly.

Sasuke's eyes followed Naruto's figure as he preformed the stunts. Sasuke saw himself in Naruto, he was once trying to impress someone by showing off. And Sasuke knew Naruto just wanted him to acknowledge him. Naruto was that obvious.

Sasuke chuckled and in that moment, Naruto decided to turn around and he grinned. Sasuke smirked, and Naruto almost fell off his bike. Sasuke shook his head and rolled his eyes. That idiot was too reckless.

Naruto finished his big trick and was returning to Sasuke's position. He turned off the engine and then proceeded to take off his helmet. It was dark orange, of course, as his suit too. Naruto's hand moved so graciously when removing the helmet, and revealing the golden hairs underneath. Naruto shook his head, making his hair stick in the air even more than it already was. When he opened his eyes, Sasuke's breath hitched and his heart started pounding in his chest, of course everything went unnoticed by Naruto.

"Sasuke, did you see me doing the 360? Did you? Did you?" Naruto asked, sounding so incredibly happy, and so full of energy. He was so bright.

"Yes, Naruto, I saw it." Sasuke said slowly, making Naruto nervous, and Sasuke loved making Naruto nervous, since Naruto had the tendency to flush in his face when embarrassed or angry. "Although... I could do it so much better." Sasuke teased.

"Oh, yeah..." Naruto was so childish, he almost stuck his tongue out, he didn't at the end, he was scared Sasuke might pull on it. "I don't believe you... you always talk big, but I never once saw you doing 360." Naruto mused.

"That's because you never look at me while I practise." Sasuke reasoned.

"But I do! I always watch you...!" Naruto said before he could stop himself.

Sasuke didn't know what to make of that. It could have been just Naruto's stupidity, so he just smirked sexily, and got up. He cleaned the dirt from his bum, and came to his bike. He took the helmet, and placed it on his head. He straddled his bike and turned to Naruto.

"Watch how the professional does it." He said and accelerated.

Sasuke drove to the first ramp, he gripped the handlebars and swallowed. His bike jumped, taking him in the air, and he tried to do a front flip in the air. He succeeded and landed harshly on the ground. It was fast, it was quick and if Naruto wasn't watching, Sasuke wouldn't do it again. He had adrenalin in his blood now, so he decided against stopping and drove to the second ramp.

He accelerated some more, he would need speed for this one. Sasuke jumped again, but this time he just waned to remain in the air long enough to be able to spin in his seat. He spun 360 degrees. Time was not completely on his side, he was a little late than planned. He was close to the ground, he would crash hadn't he gripped his bike with his legs. He landed not holding the handlers.

Naruto whistled, amazed. Sasuke was good. He looked as if he made love to his bike while driving, he was so gentle and gracious. Naruto envied him, but he was happy he was Sasuke's friend, because that made him special.

* * *

Their first event together was the FMX competition where every racer had to do three of their best tricks, and then the judges chose the best. Naruto was excided, a little bit too excided for Sasuke's liking, but he ignored the skipping blond and focused on his tricks. The speaker was introducing the drivers while the other stayed in the back.

"Next is the last year's winner, Uchiha Itachi. Please welcome the champion!" Was all Sasuke had to hear for his blood to boil in his veins. In one second he forgot all he knew, and he only wanted one thing. Revenge, and to be acknowledged by the man who was his role model—Itachi.

Itachi finished his drive, the audience cheered, all the other drivers beside him cheered as well. Itachi seemed to be their hero. They all loved him.

"Ne, Sasuke, do you know Itachi?" Naruto asked cheerily.

"Yes, Itachi is my brother." Sasuke replied, trying not to stay on that subject too long. He wasn't in the mood to talk about his family ties.

"How come you never told me that?" Naruto asked, sounding a bit disappointed. "It must be cool to have such an awesome brother." It was bad enough Naruto liked Itachi, but what he said next really killed Sasuke, "I wish he was my brother as well." Naruto said, admiring.

"Do you really wish that?" Sasuke asked, when he really wanted to ask, 'Am I not enough?'

"Yeah, I mean, imagine all the tricks and stunts he could teach me." Naruto continued babbling not thinking about what Sasuke might feel. Sasuke just shook his head. "How come you never told me about him?" Naruto questioned.

"We don't live together, obviously, or else you would have met him." Sasuke said, sounding kind of grouchy. "He left when he was 19, moved out and moved in with his girlfriend and his trainer."

"Ohhh..." Naruto's mouth made a 'O' shape and he nodded his head.

"Yeah..." Sasuke said.

"Well that sucks. I mean, who wouldn't want to live with his family? What kind of person he was? He is so stupid, he doesn't deserve you as a brother." Naruto said. "You don't need him to be the best, I know you will be." The bright smile made itself known on Naruto's face and Sasuke had to smile as well.

It was cute when the dobe tried to cheer him up.

The event went well, they didn't win, Itachi did, but Sasuke didn't care, there were more chances to win, not just one. Naruto hugged him for being brave and not giving up. It was all Sasuke needed. If Naruto was proud, so was he. It was childish way of thinking, but he didn't care, he was a teenager, he had raging hormones, he was supposed to think immature.

* * *

In the next few days Sasuke felt depressed. It was probably the weather, because it just rained the whole day, Sasuke just waited for the organisers to decide when to hold the event since some drivers complained about the wetness. They were all sissies in Sasuke's eyes.

It was only afternoon, and Sasuke was spending his time in a local bar, without Naruto of course. Only because Naruto was too happy for him right now, sometimes he enjoyed it, but he had right to feel like this from time to time, no one could blame him.

Sasuke was drinking some local beer. He shouldn't drink that, he knew, but he didn't care.

Someone sat on the sit next to him. Sasuke looked who it was and regretted immediately.

"Hello little brother." Itachi spoke.

"Itachi." Sasuke acknowledged his presence.

"You know you shouldn't be here..." Itachi said.

"Yeah, but neither should you." Sasuke pointed out one interesting fact.

"True..." Itachi nodded his head. Itachi's attitude annoyed Sasuke, why was he here?

"Che... what made you come here?" Sasuke asked.

"Um, I saw you walking in and decided to say hi to my favourite baby brother..."

"And I should believe you?" Sasuke asked disbelievingly.

"Yes?"

"Hn..." Sasuke just raised an eyebrow, and turned his head away, rolling his eyes.

"So... I saw you driving today. You were good." Itachi's words touched something in Sasuke, it almost sounded Itachi really meant it.

"Not good enough apparently." Sasuke said bitterly.

"You need more practise, but you're good." Itachi said.

"And let me guess..." Sasuke faced Itachi again, he had a sour smile on his face. "You want to offer me a chance to train with you and be the best."

"Precisely." Itachi said, nodding his head. Sasuke was thinking, the offer was tempting. Very tempting. "You know you can win if you join me."

"I don't need to win to be acknowledged as good." Sasuke said, it was something he and Naruto believed in. It was their own motto. It made him think Naruto wouldn't be happy if he knew about the conversation he and Itachi had.

"I know you. And that's not how you think. You and I have the same blood. It's in you to want to be the best, to always win. You can't hide that from me." Itachi said. What he said was so tempting, and Sasuke even considered his offered. It was just a small part of his brain that believed him, he tried so hard not to. But what Itachi said, it made sense. Sasuke felt horrible for thinking that.

"You're wrong." Sasuke said, trying to sound as if he believed in that.

"You don't sound convinced. You know what I think? I think you're mad at yourself, at your little blonde friend. Because it's keeping you from being the best, from being what you want to be."

Sasuke was quiet, the truth was, Itachi was right. He didn't want to believe it, he tried to ignore it, but what Itachi said was so like Sasuke, it was as if Itachi really knew how he was thinking.

"I have to go now, Sasuke, but if you decide you want to join me. You're free to come whenever you like to." Itachi said. He reached for his wallet in his pocket and placed the money on the bar, it was enough for his and Sasuke's drink. "See you."

"Bye..." Sasuke waved his hand, not really realising what just happened. He quickly discarded what Itachi said, thinking he could forget about it.

The next part of the event was later that day, of course as expected Itachi was the winner. Sasuke was disappointed, he thought he could win at least once. His tricks were impressive, but it seemed not impressive enough. What really angered Sasuke were Naruto and his stunts. He was doing the ones the judges saw already, they weren't interesting to watch. Naruto said that was why it could have brought him the victory, because he worked on them, perfecting them so the audience and the judges could see something new. Their conversation ended with very pissed off Naruto and very annoyed Sasuke.

It appeared Naruto really did everything just for fun.

Sasuke didn't know why it angered him so much. He knew Naruto, he knew his plans and intentions, he knew everything, and yet it still surprised him how Naruto could be so careless.

Sasuke realised that if he wanted to win, he would need to join Itachi.

He just didn't know how to tell Naruto that.

There was only one thing he was sure of, Naruto wouldn't be happy.

* * *

"Sasuke." Naruto whined, he was sitting at the table at Kakashi's house, while Sasuke was leaning against the wall. "Why won't you tell me?"

"Because, I'll tell you when Kakashi gets here." Sasuke replied. He firmly decided he would switch to Itachi's team. Kakashi was their family friend, he was the one who sponsored both Naruto and Sasuke during their races, also Naruto lived with Kakashi, since he left his family home. Sasuke was their first next-door neighbour.

"But he'll be late as always..." Naruto put his head on the table and looked at Sasuke sideways. Sasuke chuckled and gently punched Naruto on the head. "Ow..." Naruto yelped.

"Idiot..." Sasuke rolled his eyes, he was amused. If he joined Itachi, he would also have to move to another town. The only thing he'd miss would be Naruto. That idiot became important to him, too important for his liking.

"You know you _love me_..." Naruto teased, grinning like a fool. Sasuke snorted. Naruto licked his lips, trying to look sexy.

"Dream on." He said, acting coolly.

"Oh god, the nightmare!" Naruto held his head and moaned. Sasuke fought the urge to snicker but he still blew a kiss to Naruto. Naruto caught it and saved it in his shirt.

In that moment, Kakashi decided to join them, he nodded in greeting, Naruto and Sasuke nodded back. "So... what did you want to tell us?" Kakashi asked.

"As you know... I enjoy driving, I would give anything to drive." Sasuke began.

"Is that the important thing you wanted to tell us? We already know. This is boring..." Naruto said impatiently.

"I'm getting to the important part, Naruto." Sasuke said, "Itachi asked me to join him." Sasuke closed his eyes and mentally prepared himself for Naruto's outburst he knew was coming.

"You're not going, are you?"

"..."

"Are you?!" Naruto asked angrily.

"You heard me." Sasuke said.

"W-what?" Naruto asked after a moment of silence. His eyes were wide, his heart was beating very fast, his ears were red from disbelief, anger maybe. He was also frustrated, hurt Sasuke even considered that, and now actually decided to do it. Naruto got up from his seat and hit the table with his fists.

Sasuke almost jumped at Naruto's outburst, but he didn't, that would be embarrassing. "I'm joining Itachi." Sasuke spoke in a small voice.

"Why?!" Naruto asked, he was still yelling, "When have you decided that? Why didn't you tell us earlier? Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, his voice was getting more and more desperate each passing minute.

"He asked me after the last event, and I accepted it." Sasuke said. "I thought you'd be happy for me. I need to leave to win."

"No you don't. You're great, you're the best. You can win if you stay here..." Naruto said. "Why can't you stay? We'll practise more. I swear, I won't play around anymore. Stay here." Naruto was even begging now, of course he masked his begging tone with his demanding tone of voice.

"Naruto. Have we ever won the race?" Sasuke asked, trying to convince Naruto that this was for the best.

"No, but—"

"Exactly. That's why I'm joining Itachi, if we can win, we would already." Sasuke said.

"Kakashi, tell him something!" Naruto turned to Kakashi, asking for some support.

"What can I tell? He obviously decided to go. I cannot stop him." Kakashi spoke slowly.

"But you can, tell him he needs to stay here, tell him that if he leaves everything will fall apart. Tell him that." Naruto said.

"Naruto... please... you can't stop him if he really wants to leave." Kakashi said.

"But he doesn't. Itachi brain-washed him!" Naruto said and pointed his finger at Sasuke, who just raised his eyebrow. "Sasuke, you're not thinking straight." Naruto came to Sasuke and shook his shoulders.

"Naruto. Let me go." Sasuke tried to shake him off.

"No... Sasuke... no." Naruto keep shaking him, Sasuke could swore he saw small tears in the corner of Naruto's eyes.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled and punched him. Sasuke's fist came flying and hit Naruto on the jaw. Naruto stumbled back, holding his bruised jaw and looking really hurt. It broke Sasuke's heart. "Naruto..." He wanted to come close to him, to convince Naruto he didn't mean it. It was just a spur of a moment. He acted on a whim.

"Why are you leaving? Aren't you happy here?" Naruto asked.

"I am."

"Then why?" It made no sense to Naruto.

"Because I want to win, and be the best."

"No... just... no." Naruto shook his head in disappointment. Sasuke looked as if he wanted to say something but Kakashi, who just continued to sit and watch them interact, interrupted him.

"Sasuke, when are you leaving?" He asked and folder his hands in front of him.

"In a few days." Sasuke said, and looked at Naruto. Naruto didn't look at him, he was looking at the floor.

"I wish you luck Sasuke, I think it's a great opportunity for you, I think it'll be good for you." Kakashi said and got up and hugged Sasuke. Sasuke hugged back.

Kakashi's action was the only thing that still kept him convinced he should leave. It would make him feel better if Naruto wished him luck, but he could do without it, it wasn't important. He didn't care. Not cared one bit.

"Thanks." Sasuke said. "I need to go now, I'm packing my things. I'll see you later. Bye, Naruto." Sasuke said that so he could get a reaction out of Naruto, but he just ignored him. Somehow, Sasuke knew that would happen.

He left then, not saying a word to Naruto.

In a few days Sasuke left for real, never coming back to say the final goodbye. Kakashi understood, but Naruto didn't. Next year, during the same event, Naruto heard of the younger Uchiha being one of the best, but he didn't care, participating the tournaments wasn't his goal anymore. Sasuke wasn't his Sasuke anymore. His Sasuke betrayed him, and he didn't want to remember that.

* * *

**The Present**

* * *

Naruto woke up. It was long since he last dreamt about Sasuke. It was something he would never miss, thinking and dreaming about Sasuke made the emotions emerge. Emotions he wasn't ready to deal with. Not now, not ever.

His stomach growled, indicating he was hungry. He uncovered himself, throwing the sheet off of himself, and sat up, bringing his legs to touch to floor. He stretched, and yawned, then he scratched his head.

Naruto dressed up, his shirt, normal shirt, and normal jeans. He was just trying to live through the day.

He went down the stairs to the kitchen. Kakashi was there, preparing breakfast for himself, and luckily he was alone. Naruto still hadn't forget that one time when he accidentally barged into the kitchen and Kakashi was with some random guy... cooking.

"Morning." Kakashi greeted him and then returned his attention to the stove where he was making some pancakes.

"Morning." Naruto came and sat at his usual spot. He turned on the TV just in time to see the morning news.

"Want some pancakes?" Kakashi asked, he was turned to Naruto, and pointing his frying pan at him.

"Yeah sure." Naruto nodded his head. Some pancakes sounded good, he was hungry not picky.

"_We're here to see how this year's Xgames competition preparations are going_..." A woman's voice said on the television, both Naruto and Kakashi turned to watch. "_The last year's winner in the Best Trick category was the youngest Uchiha_." Naruto gritted his teeth. "_We are going to interview him now_..." The lady on the screen walked somewhere, holding a microphone and the cameraman walking behind her, following her. She came into the crowd, Naruto guessed it was the back room. She found Sasuke.

This wasn't Naruto's first time seeing Sasuke, but he still caused some emotions in Naruto to reappear. "_Uchiha Sasuke, tell us how you feel to be the winner, last year was your first time as a winner."_ The woman said and pushed the microphone in Sasuke's face.

"_I'm happy I finally succeeded, I plan on doing the same this year_." Sasuke said, he didn't sound too happy to Naruto though. "_That's great, did you train a lot_?" She asked again. "_Yes, I trained with my brother. He is the reason I'm good_."

Naruto got a little angry, it was as if Sasuke discarded everything they did together. Kakashi saw the rising of Naruto's emotion, so he decided to place his concentration on something else, something like his breakfast. He put three pancakes on one plate and placed the plate in front of Naruto. He gave him the fork and knife as well.

"Thanks." Naruto gripped the dishware in his hand, thankful Kakashi knew his so well sometimes.

"_We all remember when you still drove under Team 7 colours_." The woman said, "_Yes... that is in the past_." Sasuke said, trying to avoid talking about that. "_Okay, then how did you decide to become a FMX driver_?" She asked, "_Well, I wanted to be the best, it was always my dream. And I always do anything to make my dreams come true_."

"Yeah, you bastard..." Naruto grumbled before sticking a piece of pancake on his fork in his mouth.

"_What do you think it takes to win_?" The woman asked, "_I think you need to practise, have knowledge of all the stunts you plan on doing, I think you need to be the best if you want to win, because only like that, you can win_."

"What a bunch of shit." Naruto mumbled. It was a little too loud for Kakashi not to hear.

"Naruto, not everyone shares your opinion." Kakashi said.

"I know. But he doesn't have to be a bastard about it. You can see how much he despise my way of thinking." Naruto said, sounding a bit frustrated, but that was mostly for him to cover his hurt by Sasuke's words.

"Why don't you change his mind then?" Kakashi asked, he finished with making pancakes for him and sat down with Naruto.

"How?" Naruto asked, slightly confused.

"Race again." Kakashi said simply.

"You play dirty. You know I don't want to." Naruto said.

"But you do, it wouldn't bother you so much what Sasuke said if you do not with to prove him wrong. So do it. It's not too late, there is still the chance to enrol you." Kakashi said. "With some help from Jiraiya, of course."

"You don't quit, ever? Do you?" Naruto shook his head, the corners of his lips were slowly forming a small smile. Kakashi knew he managed to convince him, because Naruto would be gone already if he was against it.

"Do I?" Kakashi said, a small smile threatening to show. "Naruto, you've been crying for losing Sasuke all these years, don't you think it's time to stop and—just show him he's wrong?"

"I wasn't crying for him!" Naruto protested, he pouted. Kakashi gave him the look that said 'there there'. "I wasn't..." Naruto repeated.

"_This was Uchiha Sasuke for you_." The woman on the television said, "_We thank you for this quick interview_." Naruto saw Sasuke nod his head, and then the camera focused on the woman once again.

"Now we didn't hear the whole interview." Naruto muttered.

"So Naruto, will you participate?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah... sure... whatever..." Naruto finished his breakfast and got up to put the dirty dishes in the sink. "But I'm only participating because you want me to." He left the room, and Kakashi who was smiling smugly.

* * *

When that day came, Naruto was nervous. It was long time ago since he participated in some event, especially in front of all those people. He was sure he could do it, though.

Naruto was polishing his baby, preparing her for his jumps.

"I didn't expect to see you here Uzumaki." And Naruto would recognise that voice anywhere. It was the same, it hasn't changed during the years. It made him remember the old times. He turned to see the one person he really wished to avoid.

"Che... well I'm here Uchiha." Naruto said, irritated. "Do you have a problem with that?" He asked, sounding rude. He didn't mean it, but the image only could evoke such emotions in Naruto, from rage to... something else he would rather not say.

Sasuke smirked, feeling better after he realised Naruto wasn't that terribly mad at him for not calling in the last few years, "No, no, I just... Don't want you to cry because you didn't win, and I did."

"Oh, don't worry about me..." Naruto grinned, his left eye twitching a bit, "I won't cry, you will." He said confidently.

"Oh really?" It was 3 years since Sasuke saw that grin, maybe he missed it a little. Sasuke put his weigh on his right leg, and brought his hands to rest on his hips, "Why do you think that?" He didn't like this super confident Naruto, he didn't like Naruto period. He would only mess with Sasuke's head and then he would leave Sasuke confused.

"Because..." Naruto stepped directly in front of Sasuke. "I'm going to win." He said in a whisper.

This reminded Sasuke of their old bickering. Naruto was too close, and Sasuke could feel his breath against his lips. "Oh really? That's too bad, because you cannot win when I'm here." Sasuke also whispered.

"Che..." Naruto grinned, and leaned to whisper to Sasuke's ear, "But Sasuke... I can." He breathed a little, his breath making goosebumps on Sasuke's skin.

"Hn..." Sasuke chuckled but only because he didn't know what else to do.

"Ne, Sasuke, am I making you uncomfortable?" Naruto asked seductively.

"You wish." Sasuke replied. The situation was getting a bit too heated. Sasuke didn't mind it, he missed Naruto even thought he would never admit it out loud.

"You're still that cocky bastard I remember." Naruto put a little space between them.

"I try." Sasuke said matter-of-factly. Naruto laughed, and it made Sasuke laugh too.

"It was good seeing you, you know." Naruto said softly.

"I wanted to call." Sasuke started.

"But you didn't." Naruto ended for him.

"I really wanted to."

"It doesn't matter anymore." Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "It's in the past, ne?"

"You watched that?" Sasuke asked, thinking about the interview that was shown on the television. He didn't expect Naruto to watch it. It was a pleasant surprise in some way, even though it scared him to think about that. It would mean Naruto actually still cared.

"What... Oh, yeah." Naruto nodded his head, "Kakashi made me." He explained.

"Oh..." Sasuke nodded his head, understanding what Naruto meant.

"Yeah..." Naruto said and they fell silent.

"Well, I have to go," Sasuke pointed behind him, "To get ready and all."

"Yeah, go. We wouldn't want you to not be prepared." Naruto grinned, "Because my victory would be too easy then."

"Che..." Sasuke rolled his eyes, but there was a smile on his face, everything was a joke with Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke glanced at Itachi who was looking directly at him. It made him feel better to know he had someone who expected him to be the best. A man's voice filled the stadium and the audience cheered. That was a sound that could never bore Sasuke.

He prepared himself for the race mentally. Taking a beep breath, he lowered his visor. He counted till three in his mind and released the clutch. He sped up, driving under the reflectors. Sasuke drive to the first ramp, he jumped with his bike, his blue Yamaha YZ 250. He rose in the air, he was high, but not too high. He lifted himself off the seat and spread his legs horizontally on the each side of his bike while his hands were holding the seat.

That done, he landed and drove to the second ramp. He jumped again, this time his stunt began the same as the last one. He lifted off the seat, but he spread himself a few centimetres above the bike in lying position. His arms and legs looked like a cross.

Sasuke landed on the ground without holding the handlebars. The audience cheered.

He drove to the third and final ramp for him. He jumped, then he lifted his legs and put them on his right side beside the bike. He was holding the handlebar with his left hand when his legs walked in the air and he waved with his right hand.

It was somehow an impressive stunt. It could bring him many points from the judges.

His last landing wasn't anything special. When he touched the ground he drove in the circles, with no hands. The audience cheered ever lauder. It made Sasuke think the victory was his. He smirked, Naruto didn't stand a chance.

* * *

Naruto watched Sasuke's performance, and smiled. The bastard really was good. He would have to work really hard to win against that. It was Naruto's turn now. When he was going to the start position he met Sasuke's eyes. He was smirking. Naruto just wanted to wipe that smirk of his face.

The man's voice introduced Naruto, and he got a green light. As soon as he accelerated, the wind blew in his face, hitting only the helmet, but he felt the pressure all over his body. The path wasn't that different than the one he used for practise. He could do this. Naruto trusted himself and his ability to drive. After all, he had something he had to prove to someone.

Naruto drove to the first ramp. He jumped as he always jumped. He planned this stunt for so long, he couldn't make a mistake. Naruto lifted his body of the seat and lied above the bike, carefully he pushed his body to the bottom of the seat, to the back fender. He gripped it with his hands and stayed like that for one moment, then me moved back to sit normally.

This was really nice in comparison to when he practised by himself. He had audience to cheer for him. It was a real boost to his self-confidence.

Naruto prepared himself for the second ramp, he jumped. He grinned and tried to stick his legs through the handlebars. He almost succeeded but his left leg didn't want to go in. He lost his balance and almost crashed to the ground if he hadn't unhooked his other leg and aborted the stunt.

It wasn't good, he lost some points with that. And almost his life as well. He was never in that kind of situation before, it scared him for a moment, but he was fine now. The audience vocalised their disapproval.

Naruto cursed, he would have to work really hard for the last jump then.

Naruto sped up toward the last ramp and jumped. He caught the bike with his legs, and with his hands he gripped the handlebars more than necessary. He just wanted to be prepared. When he was in the air, he let his body lift above the seat, but he was still holing the bike. Naruto turned the bike to the side, and with his entire weight spun himself and the bike vertically around his axis.

Naruto smirked, thinking 'Take that, you bastard!'. His heart was racing, he couldn't believe it! He did it! He actually did it, he succeeded. He did it!

The landing wasn't important as Naruto started yelling "Fuck yeah!" right after he touched the ground. He took off his helmet and threw it on the ground. The same male voice of the commentator praised him, saying how no one had ever done that before. There was such excitement in Naruto, he couldn't believe it!

In all that rush, Naruto just jumped off his bike and let it slide on the ground. He raised his arms in the air and yelled. Then, he fell on his knees.

Soon, many other drivers joined him, trying to shake his hand, to congratulate him.

Naruto took pleasure in each and every word they said to praise him.

Sasuke wasn't there though.

And... that didn't sit well with Naruto, since he was sure Sasuke saw him.

* * *

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Itachi asked when Sasuke walked pass him, toward the exit. He received only a snort in response. Sasuke had to admit, he never expected Naruto to win like that.

* * *

The next day Naruto, Sasuke and the third rider which was known as Gaara were standing in front of the reporters, the judges, their fans, receiving their medals. Naruto would receive golden one, Sasuke the silver, and Gaara the third. Naruto was grinning from ear to ear, you could feel his contentment. Sasuke was scowling, nothing unusual for him, but for someone who knew him, it was suspicious.

Considering Sasuke got so drunk yesterday evening after Naruto won, and was unable to go home until Itachi came and dragged him out of the bar. He also avoided Naruto the whole day.

The cameras flashed in their eyes, the reporters wanted their interviews, their pictures, and the story behind the newest winner.

The girls in hot pants and tight tops came and gave each of them big wine bottle, and their medal. They kissed each other's cheek, and then each judge congratulated them as well.

It was expected of the winner to give a speech so Naruto took a step forward.

"Wow... I never expected this to feel so..." Naruto laughed, "...good. I want to thank everyone who cheered for me and wanted me to win. I'm extremely happy I actually won. I was so scared in this one moment, I thought 'Oh, no, I'm gonna lose.'" He even mimicked his scared voice. "But you know what?" Naruto asked, he looked at everyone in front of him, and at his fellow riders. "I didn't give up. I could, so many times. I actually wanted to, but I didn't. I would probably regret giving up for the rest of my life, but like this, this victory is something most sweetest ever. I could never give up now that I tasted how it feels. And it feels so fucking amazing. It feels like I have my own wings and like I can fly away, and be free." Naruto said, speaking from his heart.

Sasuke snorted next to him. Naruto's eyebrow twitched.

"Do you have something to say bastard?" Naruto asked angrily and turned to Sasuke.

"Only that you're full of shit." Sasuke spoke slowly, his words dripping with jealousy and mostly his disappointment in himself.

"You just can't accept I beat you." Naruto said, he was getting annoyed by Sasuke. Wasn't it enough he wasn't there? When Naruto always watched his every win? Did he have to spoil each and every good thing in Naruto's life?

"Dream on." Sasuke said. "You don't concern me."

"You fucking bastard!" Naruto growled.

"What is it dobe? Think you're better than me now?" Sasuke asked.

"I am better." Naruto replied and stepped closer to Sasuke.

"No, you're not." Sasuke said, clearly irritated with Naruto, but not stepping back, in fact he even stepped closer.

"But I am..." Naruto said and stepped even closer. Their chests were touching and they stared at each other's eyes, neither willing to stand down.

They were acting like kids, but they didn't realise that. Naruto was still too concerned with what Sasuke thought about him. He thought that if Sasuke saw he could do it, be the best, he would admit he was wrong. And Sasuke was too stubborn to admit he liked Naruto.

Someone called the guards while the other people moved to split up the two guys who looked like they could start a fight any moment. Someone touched Naruto's arm, breaking the staring between Naruto and Sasuke. The tension in the air caused Naruto to jerk his arm a little too forcefully and pushed Sasuke with his shoulder. Everything happened so fast, Sasuke stumbled back, and then raised his fist to punch Naruto.

The fight broke down.

Naruto and Sasuke were punching each other, they didn't care where they punched, just that they punched. The crowd gathered around them, some people tried to break them up but no avail, and the reporters tried to get a juicy story for the papers but neither of the boys cared.

It started with Sasuke getting back to Naruto for pushing him, then Naruto getting back Sasuke for punching him, and after a while, neither remembered the reason. Their fight grew into something else, it wasn't important to hit anymore, it was the fact that they touched each other, that was what mattered.

Sasuke stopped punching Naruto, and started giving him gentle touches, under which Naruto tensed, but relaxed. He stopped kicking Sasuke, and just stopped. They looked at each other, ready to strike again if the other moved inappropriately. But that didn't happen. Instead, Sasuke moved and kissed Naruto.

Naruto wanted to push Sasuke away with all his might, but something in him was keeping him from doing so. He even thought about biting Sasuke's tongue when it came probing between his lips, he didn't do it because of the same reason. And he absolutely refused to admit he liked when Sasuke grabbed his ass.

Sasuke didn't know why he was kissing a guy he deemed to hate. He just knew he was.

It was strange to see those reactions out of Naruto.

Very strange.

And when his hands touched Naruto's butt, he even liked how it felt under his palms.

He gave it a slight squeeze.

"That's it! Enough!" And that was how their fun ended. They parted quickly, before the guards could reach them. They still stared at each other and they still felt the tension between them.

The only difference was... this tension could get to be something else but painful.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
